STEP BY STEP
by sesese
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE ] Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi berandal harus belajar pada seorang yang juga sama berandalnya dengan dia. Sudikah ia? Langkah yang akan diambil Chanyeol untuk memperbaiki nilai dan perjuangan cinta yang penuh akan sifat 'tidak peka'. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. BL-Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi. [ RnR juseyo ]
1. Chapter 1

**STEP** _BY_ STEP

Pairing : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, SchoolLife

** HAPPY READING**

Bulan dan bintang mulai menggantikan posisi matahari yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Bersamaan dengan terlihatnya bulan, terlihat sosok namja yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat. Menunggu bus, berharap agar bus cepat datang dan ia cepat sampai ke rumah ah.. tepatnya ke apartement tercinta. Akhirnya bus yang akan ditumpangi namja tersebut datang juga. Tanpa aba-aba namja itu langsung memasuki bus dan pulang.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," ujar namja tersebut sambil merebahkan diri ke ranjang king size miliknya. Merasakan kejanggalan yang ada di kamar apartementnya, Baekhyun―nama namja itu― segera mencari nama dalam kontak di ponselnya.

'TUTTT TUTTTT' sambungan dari ponsel Baekhyun belum juga diangkat oleh penelpon seberang.  
"Yeobeseyo!?" akhirnya diangkat juga.  
"Hello, eomma! Apa yang eomma lakukan pada kamarku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, membuat eomma Baekhyun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.  
"Ya! Baekhyun jangan teriak-teriak, nanti telinga eomma bisa tuli"  
"Apa yang eomma lakukan pada kamarku? Mengapa TV ada disebelah situ? Mengapa lemari juga berpindah tempat? Dan apa ini? Seprai dengan motif bunga.." ucap Baehyun panjang lebar, Baekhyun juga baru menyadari seprai yang sebelumnya bergambar robot-robot lucu berubah menjadi gambar bunga berwarna merah...muda.  
"Gerakan perubahan, Baekhyun sayang. Supaya kau tak bosan" jawab eomma Baekhyun dengan santainya. Tak menghiraukan putranya yang sudah mengumpat ke sana ke sini.  
"Eomma sedang ikut kampanye partai? Gerakan perubahan.. aku ini namja eomma.."  
"Tak apalah Baekhyun, itukan lucu. Sudah dulu ya Baekhyun, eomma sedang sibuk. Bye, jaga kesehatanmu"  
"Eomm―" PIPP

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak. Kini Baekhyun menatapi kamarnya yang sudah berubah setidaknya 180 derajat semenjak kepergiannya ke sekolah. Almari pakaian yang berada di dekat tempat tidurnya sudah berada di pojok ruang tengah begitu juga televisi yang seharusnya memang berada di dekat almari sudah berada di ruang tengah juga berhadapan dengan sebuah sofa dan sebuah meja. Dinding yang semula bercat putih polos sekarang bercat krem untung saja bukan pink setidaknya dinding yang berwarna krem ini tidak bersifat feminim. Dan hanya tempat tidur dan meja nakas disebelahnya yang tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

Baru saja hari pertama ia sekolah dengan menyandang kelas 11 sudah seperti. Baekhyun jadi tak yakin jika hari-harinya akan berjalan mulus. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk tidur daripada memikirkan hal yang membuatnya pusing―seperti masalah kamarnya. Sebelum tidur Baekhyun menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Untung tak ada tugas" ucap Baekhyun disela ia memasukan buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya "Buku matematika sudah, buku kimia sudah, buku bahasa inggris sudah. Kenapa sepertinya ada yang kurang ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengecek isi tasnya kembali. Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel dan membuka note yang berada di ponselnya untuk melihat jadwal pelajaran untuk besok.  
"Selasa...selasa..selasa.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mencari-cari note berisi jadwal perlajaran di antara banyaknya note. Baekhyun memang suka sekali mencatat pelajaran-pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam atau IPA, lihat saja dari sekian banyak note hanya berisi tentang IPA apalagi kimia seperti penguraian asam, senyawa, unsur dan masih banyak dan itu semua belum disalin Baekhyun ke buku catatannya.

"wooo..banyak sekali catatannya, belum ku catat lagi! Sebaiknya besok aku ke perpustakaan untuk mencatat ini" ucap Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena saking banyaknya catatan yang harus dikerjakannya besok, "Ini dia!" ujar Baekhyun saat menemukan note berisi jadwal pelajaran kelasnya―kelas XI-4. "hari Selasa matematika,kimia,bahasa inggris,bahasa jepang. Ah ya, bahasa jepang"

Baekhyun bersekolah di SM High School, salah satu sekolah internasional terbaik di Seoul. Beruntung memang. Baekhyun dianugrahi dengan otak yang encer dan merupakan anak orang kaya yang posisinya cukup berpengaruh bagi Korea. Di SM High School siswa diharuskan memilih kelas bahasa asing yang akan diikuti selain kelas wajib. Dan Baekhyun memilih bahasa jepang tetapi karena harus memilih 2 kelas jadi ia memilih bahasa inggris. Walaupun ia sudah fasih tetapi tak apalah hitung-hitung belajar lagi. Dan kini saatnya ia kembali ke atas ranjang untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya di SM High School...

"kyaaa...kyaaa Chanyeol oppa cepat..larii!"  
"masukkan bolanya ke ring...kyaaa cepat!"  
"pass..pass..palli..palli!"  
Teriakan yeoja-yeoja, terutama fans Chanyeol sungguh memekakan telinga. Bisa dijamin setelah anda berada di dalam kerumunan ini author saranin pergi ke dokter THT terdekat *abaikan ini*. Suara itu semakin membesar seiring berjalannya pertandingan. Mengapa bisa begitu? Lihat saja ke lapangan basket outdoor SM High School, semua pemain inti sudah berada dalam pertandingan sejak babak kedua berlangsung. Karena memang pada babak pertama semua permain inti tidak banyak yang bertanding alias ada beberapa pemain yang berada di bangku cadangan.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang sedikit gelap dengan rasa sedikit err..ketakutan. Setelah sampai di lorong yang cerah, Baekhyun sedikit lega setidaknya tak ada lagi hawa-hawa yang aneh yang menerjang tubuhnya. Dengan sebuah buku catatan yang ia genggam ia mengipas lehernya yang berkeringat. Baekhyun melirik ke arah buku di genggamannya.

"Kyaa..aku lupa kalau ada ulangan kimia, habislah aku!"

Baekhyun membuka buku catatannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas sambil membaca isi buku catatan miliknya. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya karena terlalu fokus membaca, ia hanya bisa meminta maaf yang hanya dibalas senyuman atau ucapan 'tak apa' dari orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kyaaa Chanyeol passing bolanya..."  
"Kyaaa...kyaaa cepat masukan ke ring"  
"Kyaa... kalian tampan sekali..."

Suara para fans pemain basket inti terdengar kembali. Baekhyun mendecih kesal karena konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu dengan suara lengkingan yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Oh ya..ada pertandingan basket ya!? Berarti kemungkinan ulangannya tertunda..yee.. " ucap Baekhyun bersorak gembira, setidaknya ia mempunyai waktu belajar tambahan, "yee..yee..yee.." sorak Baekhyun lagi saking gembiranya sehingga mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang melewati dirinya,"hehehe maaf" ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menutup buku catatan kimianya dan melihat ke arah lapangan yang sedang melangsungkan pertandingan antara tim basket SM High School dan tim basket Seoul High School. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja-yeoja yang berteriak menuju tim basket sekolahnya―SM High School― yang berlari-lari kesana kemari mengerjar bola. Baekhyun mendecih setelah melihatnya.

"Cih, pantas saja lapangan menjadi pasar loak,semua pemain tampan sudah beraksi rupanya..ehh pemain tampan? Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun?" ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan sambil mengibaskan bukunya melanjutkan acara menghilangkan peluh di lehernya yang sempat tertunda. Tim basket inti SM High School terdiri dari siswa yang tentunya terkenal yaitu Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Sehun dan Lay.

Chanyeol a.k.a Park Chanyeol namja bermarga Park pemilik perkebunan kopi terbesar di Korea sekaligus pemilik senyum lima jari yang membuat yeoja klepek-klepek bahkan mimisan jika berada di dekatnya ataupun melihat senyumannya. Namja yang menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun ini adalah seorang peraih medali tak hanya dalam basket saja tetapi juga bidang non-akademik lainnya. Tapi siapa yang tau ternyata namja dengan badan atletik plus sixpack ini lemah pada bidang akademik terutama pada bidang bahasa. Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih masuk ke kelas bahasa inggris dan jepang. Dengan kedok ingin pergi ke toko Supreme―toko favoritenya― di New York sekaligus bertemu dengan Michael Jordan, pemain basket favoritenya ia ingin belajar bahasa inggris. Dan ia mau belajar bahasa jepang juga memiliki alasan yaitu ingin bertemu dengan Aoyama Gosho,pembuat komik Detektive Conan―komik favorite juga. Sebenarnya ia bisa pergi ke luar negeri sesuka hatinya, tetapi ia ingin merasakan sensasi tersendiri saat ia bisa menguasai dua bahasa tersebut, katanya.*sepertinya author terlalu banyak menjelaskan bio chanyeol -_-*

Kris, pemuda yang berasal dari China bernama asli Wu Yi Fan. Namja dengan paras wajah yang tampan ini adalah seorang model. Kapten tim basket SM High School ini adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan fashion yang berada di China dan Kanada membuatnya mendapatkan predikat pertama orang paling fashionable di sekolah. Namja tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas ini mempunyai kekasih yang sama-sama berasal dari China, atlet wushu SM High School, Huang Zi Tao. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sahabat Baekhyun sendiri.

Kai nama panggilan dari seorang Kim Jongin. Teman sekelas Baekhyun yang juga sahabat Chanyeol selain Sehun. Namja yang tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal berbau pelajaran tetapi akan berubah menjadi sangat pintar saat merayu yeoja ataupun namja berstatus 'uke'. Kyungsoo―sahabat Baekhyun― pun sudah menjadi korban dari bualan dan rayuan namja ini. Namja yang lincah, selincah cheetah dan lentur, selentur karet serta licik, selicik kancil ini adalah dancer SM High School serta bisa disebut dancer profesional yang sudah berulang kali membintangi artis-artis ternama. Secara, ayahnya adalah seorang CEO pemilik agensi ternama di Korea Selatan.

Sehun, namja bernama lengkap Oh Sehun. Namja sahabat Chanyeol dan peraih medali perak penelitian remaja tingkat internasional ini juga seorang yang ahli pada bidang teknologi dan bisa dibilang err hacker profesional. Pewaris perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi dan otomotif berlabelkan Oh Corporation. Walaupun wajahnya tampan, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sifat ramah atau ceria tak melekat pada dirinya, hanya sebatas wajah dingin yang sering bahkan terlalu sering ditunjukkan olehnya. Sehun tertawa ataupun tersenyum? Suatu keajaiban dan tak ada yang tau kapan itu terjadi kecuali Tuhan. Menduduki posisi Shooting Guard dalam tim basket SM-HS atau bisa disebut pencetak score dalam tim.

Lay a.k.a Zhang Yi Xing pelajar asal China yang memiliki perjuangan yang berberbeda dari pelajar China lainnya. Karena, selama dua tahun memasuki SM High School dan sekarang memasuki tahun ketiganya ia harus berusaha menguasai bahasa korea. Walaupun sebenarnya sudah bisa menguasai bahasa ini dalam pikirannya, tetapi setiap kata yang keluar selalu berbeda atau belibet, berbeda dengan Tao―kekasih Kris― yang bisa fasih hanya dalam satu tahun. Walaupun begitu ia termasuk Center―pemain yang menjaga area dalam atau defense dalam permainan basket― yang terkuat bahkan ia sudah memasuki kacah internasional dan sudah masuk majalah khusus basket yang memang bisa dimasuki pemain-pemain hebat saja. Anak dari pemilik perkebunan buah dan sayur terbesar di China dan Korea yang juga membuatnya memiliki hobi berkebun sama seperti sang ayah.

*kembali ke Baekhyun*

Baekhyun terus berlarian kecil menuju arah perpustakaan sambil bersenandung ria menyanyikan lagu favoritenya. Melihat ke arah depan yang sudah ramai karena mereka ingin melihat pertandingan yang tersisa 5 menit terakhir. Baekhyun mengurangi kecepatannya dan berjalan biasa menata anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Baekhyun mengulas senyum di bibirnya mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo―sahabatnya―akan memberinya cupcake buatan Kyungsoo sendiri. Hingga ada bola yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun..

'WUSSHH' suara bola diatas kepala Baaekhyun. Beruntung, Baekhyun memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia lansung membungkuk. Saat ia berdiri kembali, terlambat..

'PYARR ' suara kaca yang berada 2 meter dari Baekhyun pecah.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

"KYAAAA...SHIT!"

Continue? mind to **REVIEW** ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnye...**

_Baekhyun terus berlarian kecil menuju arah perpustakaan sambil bersenandung ria menyanyikan lagu favoritenya. Melihat ke arah depan yang sudah ramai karena mereka ingin melihat pertandingan yang tersisa 5 menit terakhir. Baekhyun mengurangi kecepatannya dan berjalan biasa menata anak yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Baekhyun mengulas senyum di bibirnya mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo―sahabatnya―akan memberinya cupcake buatan Kyungsoo sendiri. Hingga ada bola yang mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.._

'_WUSSHH' suara bola diatas kepala Baaekhyun. Beruntung, Baekhyun memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ia lansung membungkuk. Saat ia berdiri kembali, terlambat.._

'_PYARR ' suara kaca yang berada 2 meter dari Baekhyun pecah. _

_JLEB JLEB JLEB  
"KYAAAA...SHIT!"_

**STEP** _BY_ STEP

**Chapter 2**

Pairing : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Genre : Romance ( SchoolLife )

Untuk respon yang baik, _**Sesese**_ a.k.a Author ucapkan terimakasih.

** HAPPY READING**

"KYAAAA...SHIT!" umpat Baekhyun melihat tangan kirinya sudah seperti mandi darah karena terkena serpihan kaca yang pecah. Matanya mulai sedikit berair sekarang. Baekhyun melihat ke arah lapangan dengan deathglare-nya. Semua siswa dan seorang namja yang ingin berlari ke arahnya― sepertinya dia pelaku dari semua ini― diam membeku di tempatnya terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang err... mengumpat dengan volume yang tak terbilang pelan, keras bahkan ia seperti berteriak. Baekhyun mengumpat? Baekhyun seorang murid teladan mengumpat? Oh sepertinya dunia mulai terbalik sekarang.

Baekhyun mencabut serpihan kaca yang mengenai lengan kirinya hati-hati saat selesai mencabut semua kaca yang menancap di lengannya, ia meringis kesakitan melihat darahnya menetes dari lengan atasnya hingga jarinya yang berakhir di lantai sekolah. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya yang penuh dengan darah dan berbalik lalu menuju toilet untuk membersihkan darahnya.

KRASSSSHHH *critanya suara air -_-*

Baekhyun membasuh tangannya dengan rasa kesakitan yang luar biasa. Terlihat aliran air sudah menjadi warna merah pekat.

"Aishh...sialan, hilang sudah kulit mulusku" ringis Baekhyun melihat tangannya yang sudah bertekstur garis-garis berwarna merah. Baekhyun merasa sepertinya aliran darah yang keluar dari tangannya tak kunjung berhenti ditambah badannya yang sudah mulai lemas karena kehabisan pasokan darah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS yang berada tak jauh dari toilet tempatnya berada. Karena jalan ke arah UKS melewati loker-loker siswa, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Baekhyun segera berlari menuju loker bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun' dengan huruf hangul dan huruf latin/abjad yang berada tepat di bawahnya.

Baekhyun mengambil seragam putih dan jas sekolah miliknya yang ia taruh di loker sebagai cadangan. Baekhyun berlari menuju UKS sebelum lukanya semakin parah. Ia juga berfikir kemana perginya sahabat-sahabatnya di saat seperti ini atau tak adakah orang yang peduli dengannya. Sampai di UKS, Baekhyun langsung membuka kotak kesehatan dan melingkarkan perban di lengan kirinya. Lihatlah lengan kirinya sekarang, ia sudah seperti memakai baju lengan panjang dari lilitan perban putih.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chanyeol Side~**

Pertandingan basket yang tersisa lima menit diteruskan, pikiran Chanyeol tak bisa diam di tempat. Ia terus memikirkan namja yang tangannya berdarah akibat ulahnya. Karena tak fokus bola yang ia masukan ke ring meleset, membentur besi ring basket. Beruntung score tim basket sekolahnya tinggi, memungkinkan tim lawan kesusahan membalikan kedudukan.

'TEEEEETTTTTTTTTT'

Akhirnya berakhir sudah pertandingan basket antar tim basket SM High School dan tim basket Seoul High School. Dengan kemenangan yang di raih oleh SM High School. Semua pemain berbaris dan membungkukkan badan tanda terimakasih. Chanyeol berjalan menuju bangku dimana ia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian mengambil minuman dan meneguknya.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana dengan anak tadi? Kau tak menyusulnya? Lihatlah tadi tangannya, mengerikan!" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat Lay, sunbae-nya bertanya tentang hal yang nyaris ia lupakan.  
"Aku akan menyusulnya, hyung" jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil melihat teman-teman ah..tepatnya sahabatnya berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol kembali meminum minumannya yang masih tersisa setengah botol.  
"Chanyeol! Bagaimana keadaan namja tadi?" teriak Kai dari kejauhan.  
Chanyeol melihat Kai sekarang sudah di hadapannya dengan muka yang penuh harapan supaya Chanyeol segera memberitahunmya. Chanyeol menunjuk mulutnya yang menggembung karena berisi air dengan jari telunjuknya dengan maksud 'tunggu, aku sedang minum'.

"Apa yang namja tadi ucapkan? Sungguh itu adalah suara umpatan paling keras yang selama ini pernah ku dengar...aigoo" ucap Kai entah kepada siapa saat mengingat ucapan namja yang terluka lalu mengumpat dengan kerasnya.  
"Bukankah tadi Baekhyun? Mung―

BRUSSSS

Mungkin ia emosi" ucap Sehun santai sambil melihat Kai yang sudah basah karena semprotan yang berasal dari mulut Chanyeol.  
"Yak! CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai tepat di wajah Chanyeol, tapi dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun. Karena, memang Chanyeol memiliki mata yang sudah minus 1,15 ia tak melihat terlalu jelas namja itu. Dan ternyata itu Baekhyun.  
'_habislah aku'_ batin Chanyeol tak tenang, mungkin saja jka ia kembali ke kelas ia sudah babak belur atau mungkin ia sudah tak bernyawa. Secara, semua siswa tau bahwa Baekhyun sudah memegang gelar master dalam semua hal berbau bela diri seperti Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi tetapi hanya itu yang diketahui Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, walaupun jago olahraga tapi hanya satu bela diri yang Chanyeol kuasai yaitu Karate itupun ia baru memegang sabuk coklat.  
"B-Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang masih setia dengan muka datar dan dinginnya itu.  
"Ne, bahkan tadi ia sudah menatapmu seperti psikopat" nada yang dikeluarkan Sehun memang tidak membuat Chanyeol gemetaran, tetapi kata-katanya itu,sungguh ini membuat Chanyeol ketakutan.  
"Benarkah? Uuuu matilah kau Park Chanyeol" Goda Kai yang tengan membersihkan mekanya dengan tisue yang diberikan Lay.  
"Sebaiknya kita menyusulnya dan minta maaf" suara berat Kris mengintrupsi keadaan disana.  
"Iya, mungkin ia ada di UKS" suara ceria Lay membuat suasana yang semula panas menjadi sedikit menghangat "kajja"

Kelima namja itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju UKS dengan posisi Lay paling depan dan Chanyeol di belakang bersama Sehun. Suara teriakan yeoja-yeoja mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju UKS tempat Baekhyun sedang tidur,mungkin. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu UKS, Lay yang berada di posisi depan langsung membukanya.

'CEKLEK' suara pintu terdengar karena memang keadaan di sekitar ruang UKS sepi. Lay dan kawan-kawan masuk beriringan seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Kelima namja itu terdiam membeku saat sudah berada di dalam ruang UKS dengan mulut dan mata yang terbuka lebar, melihat punggung putih nan mulus di depan mereka. Baekhyun yang merasa ada orang di belakangnya membalik badannya.

'GLEKK' suara saliva yang ditelan mendominasi kelima namja yang masih diam di tempat.  
Mereka benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Baekhyun membalik badan suasana seperti di-slow motion, Baekhyun dalam keadaan setengah naked sekarang karena tentunya celana sekolah masih melekat di kaki kecilnya. Tubuh yang putih dan mulus kecuali tangan kiri yang sudah diperban rapi, sixpack yang mulai terbentuk mungkin ini adalah efek karena menjadi master 'bela diri'. Semua pandangan tertuju pada tubuh mulus Baekhyun. Menyadari padangan dari para namja di depannya, Baekhyun dengan langkah santai berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang juga menyadari Baekhyun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tubuh yang err sexy bingung mengatur detak jantungnya yang sepertinya ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Minggir.." ucap Baekhyun tenang memecah keheningan, "Minggir!" ucap Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol tidak merespon satu kata yang ia ucapkan. Sekarang Chanyeol pun tak melakukan pergerakan apapun karena ia terus melamun tanpa berkedip dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT EOH? MINGGIR! KAU TAK LIHAT SERAGAMKU ADA DI BELAKANGMU, BODOH!" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin, membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan bergeser ke kanan. Chanyeol juga baru sadar ternyata di belakangnya ada meja dan tergeletak sebuah baju seragam dan jas sekolah lengkap dengan hanger serta name tag 'Byun Baekhyun'. Baekhyun mengambil seragam putihnya lalu memasukan tangannya ke lengan baju sebelah kanan dahulu lalu berlanjut ke lengan sebelah kiri. Baekhyun berjalan munuju hadapan para namja yang masih diam tak mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"Ada apa eoh?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengancingkan seragamnya tanpa melihat ke arah lima namja di hadapannya. "Kalian ingin istrahat? Atau ingin mengambil kotak P3K?" ucap Baekhyun santai, ia seperti lupa dengan kejadian yang sebelumnya ia timpa.  
"Ti-tidak" Suara Chanyeol begitu gemetar hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja.  
"Lalu?" jawab Baekhyun cepat, "Cepat katakan, ada keperluan denganku?"  
"N-ne" ucap Chanyeol terbata lagi.  
"Cepatlah katakan jangan buang waktuku" nada bicara Baekhyun sudah dinaikkan satu oktaf.  
"Cepat katakan, sepertinya dia sudah mulai kesal" ujar Kai sambil menyikut pinggang Chanyeol.  
"Baek a-aku mau m-minta m-maaf." Ucap Chanyeol yang mendapat kernyitan pada alis Baekhyun.  
"Maaf? Untuk apa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan muka polos tak memperlihatkan wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat menyeramkan.  
"I-itu a-anu t-tang-tanganmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tangan Baekhyun yang diperban.  
"Oh..ini" ucap Baekhyun santai.  
"K-kau tak marah?" kali ini ucapan Chanyeol tak begitu terbata-bata mengetahui respon Baekhyun yang terlihat santai tak menanggapi yang sebelumnya terjadi.  
"Ya marah, hanya saja sedang tak ada mood untuk menghajar seseorang, mungkin jika aku marah kau bisa menjadi pelampiasanku. Jadi mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan sabuk coklatmu supaya kau bisa menghajarku. Bye Chanyeol, Bye semua. Anyeong" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan nada ceria dan itu membuat namja yang berada di ruangan itu bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun berjalan mengambil jas sekolah yang berada di atas meja, menyampirkannya di bahu kanan dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Chanyeol menatap para sahabatnya dengan pandangan 'ada apa dengannya?' sahabatnya saling tatap menatap tanpa bicara satu kalimat pun.

"Bagaimana ini?" suara berat Chanyeol memecah kegiatan tatap menatap ria para sahabatnya.  
"Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau tak dengar tadi cepat kau selesaikan sabuk coklatmu dan hajar dia" ucap Lay dengan tampang polosnya.  
"Hyung, sekalipun aku menyelesaikan karate-ku pasti aku tetap kalah melawannya, dia bahkan menguasai lebih dari satu jenis bela diri, habislah aku" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kecewa mengetahui fakta tentang Baekhyun.  
"Oke, lupakan tentang itu yang penting kau selamat sekarang, hanya untuk sekarang" jawab Lay dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.  
"Hei!" panggil Kai membuat Lay, Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun menatap kearahnya. Dan semua sudah tau apa yang akan diucapkan seorang Kim Jongin saat hanya melihat pandangannya saja.  
"Apakah kalian lihat tubuh sexy Baekhyun? Mungkin jika ia benar-benar namja innocent aku sudah menerkamnya." Ucap Kai dengan nada yang sungguh menjijikan di telinga sahabatnya ini.

Mereka keluar dari ruang UKS dan berjalan ke arah ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian mereka yang sedari tadi memakai kaos basket ditemani ocehan Kai yang pastinya tak jauh-jauh dari topik bicaranya saat di UKS. Yup, hanya seputar tubuh sexy seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3. Ia terus menarik bibirnya ke atas membentuk senyuman manis saat teringat kejadian bersama Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan, membuat beberapa anak menatapnya heran dan kaget. Untuk tatapan heran pasti gegara lihat Baekhyun cengar-cengir sendiri kaya orang gila karena mereka sudah tahu musibah yang menimpa Baekhyun. Untuk tatapan kaget pasti gegara melihat tangan Baekhyun yang diperban sudah berwarna merah dibeberapa bagian karena darah yang merembes perban itu. Dikarenakan Baekhyun yang langsung nyosor saja diperban tanpa memberi obat antiseptik.

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku menghajarmu Chanyeol? Bahkan aku punya hal yang lebih baik dari sekedar menghajarmu' _Pikiran Baekhyun terus memikirkan rupa Chanyeol yang ketakutan hanya dalam satu bentakannya.

"Aku akan menepatinya sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun yakin di depan pintu kelas lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.  
"BAEKHYUN!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kelas membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arah pintu kelas." Yak! Baekhyun ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.  
"Tak apa Kyungsoo-ya tak perlu khawatir" jawab Baekhyun santai.  
"Tak perlu khawatir bagaimana? Lihatlah tanganmu bahkan diperban dari atas sampai bawah" protes Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang selalu meremehkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, rasa khawatir hilang saat merasakan aura yang hangat dari tubuh Baekhyun, sahabat tercintanya ini. Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Baek, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang aneh. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bersama senyum yang masih merekah di bibir manisnya.  
"Kyungsoo-ya, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat teringat sesuatu. Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan arlojinya pada Baekhyun.  
"Ya! Kyungsoo aku bertanya padamu sekarang jam berapa, bukan menyuruhmu memamerkan jam-mu. Aku tahu jam-mu itu bagus dan mahal" ucap Baekhyun saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo beserta arlojinya ada tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.  
"Aku malas melihatnya, jadi lihatlah sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo santai.  
"Kalau malas, lantas mengapa kau memakainya? Aishh... oh ya apakah ini masih jam istirahat?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.  
"Iya, kita masuk satu jam lagi. Dan jangan lupa setelah ini ulangan kimia" ujar Kyungsoo sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku Kimia.

Baekhyun tetap setia dengan posisi berdirinya memikirkan sesuatu. Baekhyun berbalik lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju lantai 4 . Ia ingin menemui seseorang yang paling ia sayangi. Setelah sampai di lantai 4, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kelas 12-1 yang posisinya berada di pojok sendiri. Tepat, saat Baekhyun berlari menuju kelas yang ia tuju, namja yang ingin ia temui baru saja keluar dari kelas, sepertinya ia ingin merasakan udara luar. Karena memang namja itu tak suka dengan suhu maupun ruangan yang panas. Baekhyun menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

"HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun membuat namja tadi berbalik dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Ada apa kau kemari eoh?" tanya namja itu dingin.  
"hah..hahh..hahh.. hyung.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan,"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun" kali ini Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.  
"Oh..hanya itu-kan, sekarang cepatlah pergi!" ucap namja itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.  
"Tapi hyung aku ingi―"  
"CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!" bentak namja itu pada Baekhyun.  
"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun lirih pada namja di depannya sekarang.  
"Aku sungguh muak melihat mukamu itu" ucap namja itu sadis.  
"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun lagi, tetapi saat Baekhyun ingin mengatakan kata selanjutnya pemuda yang ia sayangi atau lebih tepatnya hyung-nya sudah pergi berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

* * *

**CONTINUE? MIND TO REVIEW?**

Maap ye jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Perkenalan konflik mungkin ada di chapter depan-depan (?) karena author lagi mikirin adegan romance-nya dulu hehehe because author adalah ChanBaek Shipper banget *curcol -,-*. Atas kesediaan membaca apa lagi review _**sesese **_ucapkan Gomawo, Gomapta, Gamsahamnida, Thank You, Terimakasih, Arigatou, Arigatou gozaimasu, dan Xie Xie *banyak amat -_-*

Enaknya orang yang jadi hyungnya Baekhyun sapa? Kritik dan Saran silahkan tulis di kotak review.

Thank You so much for:

**[ ayuputeri ] [ DahsyatNyaff ] [ .108 ] [ Yeollbaekk ] [ Special bubble ] [ alightphoenix ] [ ChanBaek ] [ TS07 ] [ Meydita ] [ chanbaek line ]**

(Tuhan Yang Maha Esa)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnye...**

"_HYUNG!" teriak Baekhyun membuat namja tadi berbalik dan menatap sang adik dengan tatapan tajam.  
"Ada apa kau kemari eoh?" tanya namja itu dingin.  
"hah..hahh..hahh.. hyung.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan,"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun" kali ini Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang tertunduk.  
"Oh..hanya itu-kan, sekarang cepatlah pergi!" ucap namja itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.  
"Tapi hyung aku ingi―"  
"CEPAT PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!" bentak namja itu pada Baekhyun.  
"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun lirih pada namja di depannya sekarang.  
"Aku sungguh muak melihat mukamu itu" ucap namja itu sadis.  
"Hyung..." panggil Baekhyun lagi, tetapi saat Baekhyun ingin mengatakan kata selanjutnya pemuda yang ia sayangi atau lebih tepatnya hyung-nya sudah pergi berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan air mata._

**STEP** _BY_ STEP

**Chapter 3**

Author : sesese

Pairing : Chanyeol and Baekhyun

Other cast : Kai, Sehun, Kris, Lay, Kyungsoo, Tao. (cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.)

Genre : Romance ( SchoolLife )

Warning : Yaoi [ BL. Boys Love ]

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai. Tak ada lagi semangat yang terpancar dari wajah cerianya. Lagi lagi rasa bersalah memenuhi kepala Baekhyun, membuat kepalanya sedikit pening memikirkan kejadian masa lalu yang membuat hyungnya marah sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku miliknya yang terletak paling belakang dekat jendela kelas. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa sekarang. Moodnya hancur hanya untuk menangkap materi yang mungkin nanti Lee songsaenim sampaikan. Baekhyun melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu menidurkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya itu. Sampai ada tangan yang menyentuhnya.

"Baek?" panggil Kyungsoo dari bangkunya yang terletak tepat di depan Baekhyun.  
"Hnn.." gumam Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.  
"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Terkadang Baekhyun berfikir apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi sahabatnya. Tetapi Baekhyun sadar bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar sahabat yang baik, bukan hanya senang saat Baekhyun mendapatkan sesuatu, ia juga menghibur Baekhyun saat ia sedang bersedih. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo dan Tao yang selalu peduli dengannya. Mau berbagi suka maupun duka bersamanya.

"Ne, tak apa Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun.  
"Belajarlah!" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus bingung. Mengerti akan tatapan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo berucap sekali lagi pada Baekhyun, "Belajarlah! Bukankah setelah ini ulangan?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo bahwa setelah ini ulangan. Dan itu kimia bukan?

'_Bagaimana kau bisa lupa Baekhyun?'_ rutuk Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo, sudah memberitahu" Baekhyun segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil seperti biasa, buku catatan serta ponsel yang berisi note-note kimia. Baekhyun benar-benar belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh mengingat waktu yang tersisa tinggal 10 menit lagi. Suasana kelas yang ramai terkadang membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Baekhyun berfikir mengapa teman-temannya tidak belajar atau mungkin mereka sudah belajar dirumah? Baekhyun merutuki dirinya terus karena bisa-bisanya lupa ada ulangan pada hari ini.

KRINGGG KRINGGGG

Suara bel berbunyi tanda agar siswa kembali menuju kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun yang tadi berkutat dengan buku dan ponselnya akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali buku dan ponselnya ke dalam tas, menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menunggu kedatangan Lee songsaenim. Baekhyun melihat anak-anak sedang masuk ke dalam kelas termasuk Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Semua siswa sudah masuk ke dalam kelas walaupun tak langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing, masih ada yang sedang bergosip ria tentang hubungan sahabatnya sendiri ─ Kris dan Tao─ ada yang masih tertawa karena cadaan temannya. Benar-benar ramai layaknya pasar tradisional.

"Silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing dan tutup buku kalian, hari ini kita ulangan" suara Lee songsaenim mengagetkan siswa di kelas termasuk Baekhyun. Semua siswa berhamburan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Dan anak-anak yang masih belajar segera menutup bukunya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Lee songsaenim membagikan kertas berisikan soal-soal kimia yang menurut Baekhyun gampang yang susah tentunya jawabannya. Keadaan mendadak menjadi hening, tak ada yang berani membuka mulut karena memang sedang mengerjakan soal ditambah yang mengawasi Lee songsaenim, suasana menjadi tegang. Di sisi lain Chanyeol dan Kai yang saling mencontek dengan wajah yang meragukan jawaban teman yang diconteki. 45 menit, benar-benar waktu yang terlalu singkat hanya untuk menyelesaikan 10 soal dengan jawaban yang dijawab harus dengan rumus dan cara penyelesaiannya, itu menurut siswa kelas 11-4.

"SELESAI!" ucapan Lee songsaenim membuat para siswa kaget. Mereka melihat arloji di tangan masing-masing, dan benar waktu sudah berjalan 45 menit. Untuk siswa yang pintar kimia berbahagialah karena pasti akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna, dan itu termasuk Kyungsoo. Semua bersiap untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Lee songsaenim disela ia membereskan kertas-kertas ulangan.  
"Ne, songsaenim"  
"Pergilah ke ruang kepala sekolah, kau dipanggil" tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut lagi, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kepala sekolah

Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah yang disampaikan Lee songsaenim pada Baekhyun menatap Kai heran.

" Apakah dia bermasalah?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.  
"Mungkin, atau jangan-jangan perbuatannya karena ingin menghajarmu ketahuan, itu bukankah sama saja mengancam teman walaupun cara pengucapannya tadi sangat halus" jawab Kai panjang lebar. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu.

KRINGGGGGGG

Bel panjang berbunyi tanda sudah pulang dan Baekhyun juga belum menampakkan wajahnya dari tadi sejak ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun keluar kelas dengan tawa Kai dan Chanyeol yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan hanya Sehun yang masih setia dengan muka datarnya menatap ke depan menghiraukan kedua temannya yang masih tertawa renyah, gurih dan kres kres kres. Dan tawaan Kai dan Chanyeol berhenti saat Lay dan Kris datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ingin makan bersama?" tawar Lay dengan senyuman membuatnya wajahnya semakin manis ditambah dengan dimple yang dalam di pipinya.  
"Dimana?" Sehun balik Tanya pada Lay.  
"Di café dekat apartemen Baekhyun" jawab Lay  
"Kau tahu dimana apartemen Baekhyun?" kali ini yang bertanya Kai.  
"Aku tak tahu di kamar nomor berapa ia tinggal, aku hanya pernah melihatnya memasuki apartemen itu" jawab Lay polos. Kai hanya ber'oh ria mendengar jawaban dari sang sunbae yang baik ini."kajja"  
"Tunggu..." ucap Chanyeol menghentikan langkah teman-temannya,"Aku tak ikut"

Mengerti akan tatapan teman-temannya Chanyeol pun meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku harus membantu eomma di kedai kopi, akhir-akhir ini banyak pembeli dan karyawan eomma juga tidak banyak hehehe" jelas Chanyeol diakhiri dengan cengiran khas miliknya.  
"Tak apa, Yeol" jawab Lay ramah "Cepat pulang, eomma-mu pasti sudah menunggumu. Bye.."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan mobil Ferrari 575 GTZ kesayangannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat parkir menuju kedai kopi milik ibunya yang diberi nama "Park's Coffee". Dengan bernyanyi lagu favoritnya Chanyeol terus berjalan menuju kedai Park's Coffee yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempat parkir.

DORR

DORR

DORR

Suara senjata membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan juga kaget karena suara itu berasal dari kedai milik ibunya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menuju kedai ibunya. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dari balik kaca kedai masih terlihat pelaku penembakan. Tak mau ambil resiko Chanyeol pun bersembunyi di balik dinding kedai.

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, saat mengintip dua orang pelaku yang menghabisi nyawa ibunya yang bahkan sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa rasa takut Chanyeol berjalan menuju pelaku itu..

BUAGHH

BUAGHH

Tendangan, Chanyeol luncurkan ke arah perut dua namja itu hingga membuat keduanya tersungkur menghantam meja.

"Sialan kalian" umpat Chanyeol keras sambil menonjok pipi namja yang berkulit putih.

BUAGHH

Tak menerima temannya dipukul,namja yang masih setia dengan posisinya ―tersungkur― pun berdiri dan memukul balik Chanyeol membuat sedikit lebam di pipi kanan Chanyeol.

BUAGHH

Kali ini kedua namja itu bersamaan memukul Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan kedua namja pembunuh ibunya.

"Ayo pergi!" perintah namja berambut caramel. Sedangkan namja berambut brownie yang sempat dihajar oleh Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kedua namja yang tak dikenal Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah terluka parah.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki Chanyeol, Chanyeol merangkak menuju ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan air mata yang sejak tadi ingin keluar.

"Eomma..eomma..hiks..eomma..jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol..eomma" Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Chanyeol benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuk.

.

.

.

-Other side-

"Tugas selesai, bisakah kami beristihat sekarang?" ucap namja berambut caramel melalui ponsel.  
"_Bagus Taehyung. Besok datanglah ke markas, ada tugas lagi untukmu_" ucap orang seberang menjawab ucapan Taehyung―namja berambut caramel.  
"Baiklah"

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, memijat keningnya. Ia lelah, belum lagi rasa sakit di punggungnya yang belum hilang akibat menghantam meja.

"Ini benar-benar pekerjaan yang melelahkan huh.." ucap Taehyung bermonolog.

"Aduh..ini begitu menyakitkan" ringis namja berambut brownie saat mengobati luka di wajahnya di depan cermin.  
"Kau berlebihan Jungkook" ucap Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.  
"Yakk..hyung ini benar-benar sakit. Dan aku yang merasakan" jawab Jungkook―namja berambut brownie.  
"Salah siapa kau tadi tak melawan eoh? Bukannya kau membawa pistol?" bela Taehyung  
"Oh iya, aku lupa hehehe" ujar Jungkook tertawa gaje.  
"Sudahlah, aku akan pergi membeli makanan. Kau cepat obati luka itu, kita harus ke markas besar besok" ucap Taehyung saat melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu apartemen.  
"Aishhh...dasar tua bangka itu hanya bisa menyuruh saja" rutuk Jungkook sambil melihat wajahnya yang sudah penuh lebam dan luka di cermin.

Tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Jungkook, Taehyung melangkah menuju basement.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu eoh?" monolog Taehyung diselingi seringain di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kai, apakah Chanyeol tak berangkat?" tanya Kyungsoo sang ketua kelas.  
"Ahh..tidak, ia harus menangani pemakaman ibunya"  
"Ibu Chanyeol meninggal?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena ia benar-benar tak tahu.  
"Iya, korban pembunuhan" jawab Kai singkat.  
"Apakah semua tahu tentang ini?"  
"Tidak, hanya aku, Sehun, Kris hyung, Lay hyung dan Luhan hyung" ujar Kai sambil menghitung siapa saja yang tahu tentang kematian ibu Chanyeol.  
"Hyung-nya Baekhyun pun tahu? Apakah Baekhyun tahu soal ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar merasa siswa yang kudet.  
"Entahlah" jawab Kai singkat dan padat.

Kyungsoo kembali menuju bangkunya.

KRINGGG

Bunyi bel masuk menggema di setiap ruang, menandakan jam pertama akan di mulai. Tepat saat Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya. Jam pertama dilewati dengan suasana kacau di kelas 11-4 karena tak ada guru sama sekali. Mungkin saja guru-guru sedang rapat.

"Baek.." panggil Kyungsoo sambil membalikkan badannya.  
"Hmm"  
"Kau tahu tentang Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.  
"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" ujar Baekhyun malas sambil menopang kepalanya menggunakan tangannya.  
"Kau tidak di beritahu hyung-mu ya? Ibu Chanyeo meninggal"  
"Luhan hyung tahu soal ini? Mungkin ia sibuk jadi tak memberitahuku. Aku turut berduka cita" jawab Baekhyun datar. Kyungsoo hanya membuat bentuk 'o' pada bibirnya membuatnya semakin lucu.

Baekhyun benar-benar dalam mood yang tak baik sekarang.

**-Flashback on-**

_Baekhyun dengan cepat mengendarai Ferrari SP12 EC berwarna merahnya menuju pemakaman yang terletak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terbilang pelan, hanya dalam waktu 15 menit Baekhyun sudah sampai di pemakaman._

_Dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati makam-makam dan sampailah ia di makam yang ia tuju sejak awal. Makam bernisankan nama 'Park Yoora'_

'_Pasti Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung sudah ke sini' batin Baekhyun saat melihat dua tangkai bunga mawar putih sama seperti miliknya._

"_Noona, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Aku di sini baik saja, seperti biasa Luhan hyung mungkin masih membenciku"_

_Tak terasa buliran bening sudah mengalir dari matanya, mengingat perlakuan kasar hyung-nya padanya._

"_Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya. Noona..."_

_Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Aliran air di matanya semakin deras, hatinya benar-benar tertusuk melihat tanggal wafat yang tertulis di nisan. _

"_20 April, tepat 5 tahun kematian noona, Maafkan aku...maafkan aku.."_

"_Aku akan menepati janji kita. Aku akan melindungi adikmu, Park Chanyeol"_

_Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan meletakan bunga mawar putih di atas makam. Teringat sesuatu Baekhyun mengambil setangkai mawar putih dari ikatan bunga miliknya._

"_Pasti tak jauh dari sini" monolog Baekhyun sambil mencari salah satu makam di sekitar makam Park Yoora._

"_Ini dia" Baekhyun meletakkan bunga mawar putih yang ia genggam di atas makam milik ibu Chanyeol, tepat bersebelahan dengan makam Park Yoora._

"_Ahjumma, semoga kau tenang di sana.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum pergi dari pemakaman._

_Sampai di mobil miliknya Baekhyun berpikir sejenak._

"_Mungkin pergi ke rumah akan sedikit menenangkan pikiranku. Aku ingin bertemu appa dan eomma" monolog Baekhyun sambil memasang seatbelt._

_Baekhyun segera menginjak gas menuju rumahnya, rumah sebenarnya. _

'_andwaeyo It's my turn to cry  
naega halgeyo  
geudaeui nunmul moa  
It's my turn to cry  
naege matgyeoyo  
geu nunmul kkaji This time'_

_Baekhyun bersenandung sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya._

'_geu nunmul kkaji Th―'_

"_Aku akan mengurus ini secepatnya"  
"Jangan..tolonglah mengerti keadaan,kau tak ingat kita masih memiliki anak mereka belum dewasa, Baekhyun dan Luhan, mereka masih butuh kasih sayangmu,"_

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu saat mendengar suara appa dan eomma-nya seperti sedang bertengkar._

"_BERHENTI MENGATAKAN BAEKHYUN ANAKKU!" ucap appa Baekhyun dengan nada sarkastik..  
"Apakah kau masih marah padanya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sendu.  
"BERANDAL ITU,,BENAR-BENAR TAK PANTAS MENJADI ANAKKU" bentak appa Baekhyun membuat eomma Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.  
"Kau tak mau memaafkannya...bukalah hatimu."  
"BAHKAN SEHARUSNYA IA TAK MEMAKAI MARGA BYUN."_

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI ANAKKU!" ucap appa Baekhyun."Aku akan mengurus perceraian ini secepatnya"

_Appa Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan eomma Baekhyun yang sudah berlinangkan air mata. Baekhyun yang berniat untuk menemui appa dan eommanya mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya._

**-Flashback off-**

"Jadi appa sudah tau tentangku ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Beruntung hari ini tak ada pelajaran jadi ia bisa leluasa merenungi appa dan eomma-nya yang sudah di ambang perceraian.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya semua berjalan lancar kembali seperti biasa, menurut anak kelas lain. Tidak untuk kelas 11-4 yang sedari tadi dihebohkan oleh masuknya kembali seorang Park Chanyeol. Mengapa begitu heboh? Lihat saja Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar...bagaimana author menjelaskannya ya? *abaikan*

Penampilan baru Chanyeol benar-benar membuat semua yeoja berteriak. Rambut merah, jas almamater yang tidak ia gunakan hanya disampirkan di bahu kirinya, lengan seragam yang dilipat sampai siku dan dasi yang dipakai dibawah dua kancing―dihitung dari kancing paling atas, dileher― benar-benar membuatnya err sexy walaupun ada luka di wajahnya. Kai yang baru melangkahkan kaki di kelas menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Kai

Chanyeol pun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat ke arah Kai.

"Ini kau? Benarkah ini Chanyeol?" tanya Kai heboh bagaikan fangirl.

Chanyeol menepis tangan Kai yang menangkup wajahnya.

KRINGGG

Bel masuk berbunyi seperti biasa Baekhyun selalu menjadi siswa terakhir yang masuk ke kelas. Baekhyun melewati teman-temannya yang sudah duduk di bangku masing- masing. Merasa ditatap oleh teman-temannya, Baekhyun melepas earphone-nya dan menatap kembali teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun di depan kelas.  
"KKAAWAAIIII" teriak para yeoja saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju bangkunya, menutup telinganya dari teriakan para yeoja. Sekilas ia melihat ke arah bangku Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh kaget dengan penampilan baru Chanyeol.

"Dasar plagiat!" rutuk Baekhyun saat menyadari penampilannya juga berubah.

Dengan warna rambut yang semula brunette, Baekhyun menggantinya dengan warna rambut magenta dan memakai soft lens abu-abu. Hanya itu perubahan Baekhyun, apakah ada yang salah? Dan hari ini pelajaran pun dimulai.

(a/n : magenta warna merah keungu-unguan, gimana ya jelasinya? /nah lo/ warna rambut Baekhyun pas wolf 2013 lalu)

Jam istirahat...  
Kantin sekolah...

"Huwaaaa...kalian berdua janjian? Mengubah penampilan bersama...menakjubkan" Kai masih saja takjub dengan kejadian hari ini.  
"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat.  
"Benarkah? Kau tau? Kalian terlihat serasi..kkkk"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Kai. Sehun? Dia sedang menjaga image-nya. Ia tak mungkin berbicara jika tak ada yang bertanya atau mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Bukan hanya penampilan saja yang berubah, tapi perilaku Chanyeol juga berubah. Dan itu dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang mendadak jadi pembuat onar. Baekhyun yang pernah mermegoki Chanyeol mabuk di jalan. Chanyeol yang selalu masuk sekolah dengan luka di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya, bahkan mengalahkan Sehun. Dan yang lebih parah Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol tinggal di sebelah kamar apartemennya.

"Kai!" panggil Baekhyun menghampiri Kai yang ingin keluar kelas  
"Ya?"  
"Apakah kau tau mengapa Chanyeol seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai.  
"Entahlah, mungkin ia masih tertekan, ia juga jarang berkumpul lagi denganku dan Sehun"

Baekhyun hanya ber'o' ria mendengarkan penjelasan Kai.

"Dan kau tau Baek?"  
"What?"  
"Aku pernah melihatnya mubuk-mabukan" _aku bahkan sudah mengetahuinya_ batin Baekhyun  
"Aku merasa bukan bersama Chanyeol yang ku kenal, ia benar-benar tak terkendali. Entahlah Baek, aku merasa ada Chanyeol lain di dalam diri Chanyeol"  
"Dan kau tau, Kai?" tanya Baekhyun  
"Apa?" jawab Kai sumringah karena suka topik yang dibahas olehnya dan Baekhyun.  
"Kata-katamu sunggul berlebihan, Tuan Jongin" ucap Baekhyun dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.  
"Hahahaha..kau lucu Baek, aku pergi dulu ne? Bye.."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Ia akan segera pulang karena hari sudah malam. Ini disebabkan karena ia dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Baekhyun menginjak gas dan segera meluncur menuju apartemennya. Beruntung, Baekhyun memilih membawa mobil hari ini jadi ia tak perlu menunggu pemberhentian terakhir bus di halte.

Matanya tak berhenti melihat sekitar untuk mencari restaurant setidaknya untuk mengganjal perutnya. Tak menemukan restaurant yang cocok, Baekhyun pun berhenti di depan supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak nanti setelah sampai di apartemen.

BRUKKK

Semua belanjaan Baekhyun jatuh saat ia ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dengan geram Baekhyun melihat pelaku yang menabraknya.

BRUKK

Sang pelaku tiba-tiba pingsan bersandar di bahu Baekhyun. Mungkin jika orang lain melihat, mereka mengira Baekhyun sedang berpelukan.

"Astaga..Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun saat melihat orang yang menabraknya.

"Chanyeol..Chanyeol-ah..Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol. Tak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun membawanya kedalam mobilnya di kursi depan karena memang mobilnya hanya berkapasitas untuk dua orang saja. Saat Baekhyun ingin memasukkan Chanyeol terlihat dua yeoja yang datang menghampirinya.

"Eits...apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Chanyeol oppa?" tanya yeoja cantik berambut panjang.  
"..." Baekhyun tak menjawab karena ia tak tahu maksud pertanyaan yeoja.  
"Kau jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" kali ini yeoja berambut pendek ikut berbicara.  
"Apa yang kalian mak―"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara yeoja berambut panjang menarik lengan Chanyeol. Reflek Baekhyun menarik balik Chanyeol ke arah berlawanan.

"Berikan Chanyeol oppa" ucap yeoja itu.  
"Berikan..berikan.. kau pikir Chanyeol itu barang hah?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menarik Chanyeol.

Kali ini yeoja berambut pendek ikut membantu yeoja berambut panjang.

"Aku tak akan memberikan Chanyeol padamu." Ucap yeoja berambut panjang dengan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Kesal dengan perbuatan kedua yeoja dan perbuatannya sendiri Baekhyun pun berteriak

"YAKKK...HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Kedua yeoja dan Baekhyun pun menghentikan permainan tarik –menarik mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tak lihat Chanyeol pingsan dan aku ingin membawanya pulang, ada apa dengan kalian eoh?" tanya Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.  
"Kau tak boleh membawanya pulang! Chanyeol oppa itu ingin tidur denganku" jawab yeoja berambut panjang.  
"Tidak, Chanyeol oppa itu ingin tidur bersamaku" ucap yeoja berambut pendek tak mau kalah.  
"Aku"  
"Aku!"  
"Aku!"  
"Akuu"

Dan berakhirlah kedua yeoja itu dengan adu mulut hanya untuk memperebutkan Chanyeol.

"Yakk! BERHENTI!" kedua yeoja itu pun langsung berhenti "Dan apa tidur dengan Chanyeol?"  
"Yup Chanyeol oppa bilang akan tidur bersamaku MALAM INI" jawab yeoja berambut panjang dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.  
"Memang kalian siapa eoh? Cabe-cabean? Main tidur sama Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun.  
"Enak saja kau menyebutku cabe-cabean. Memangnya kau juga siapa eoh?" tanya balik yeoja berambut panjang itu.  
"Aku? Aku pacar Chanyeol, catat itu. P-A-C-A-R!" ucap Baeekhyun sambil mengeja huruf. "Dan sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang. Cepat pergi!"

Dengan langkah lesu, kedua yeoja itu pun pergi dengan muka kecewa.

Baekhyun segera memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam mobilnya dan memungut kembali belanjaannya sebelum menginjak gas menuju apartemen. Beruntung, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tinggal di kamar sebelahnya. Baekhyun pun memapah Chanyeol menuju kamar Chanyeol dengan membawa kantong belanjanya, karena ia tak mau kembali lagi menuju besement hanya untuk mengambil kantong belanjaan sedangkan kamarnya berada di lantai 10.

TINGG

Bunyi suara lift menandakan Baekhyun sudah sampai di lantai 10. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol menuju kamar nomor 197―kamar Chanyeol. Saat sampai di depan kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu tetapi alhasil gagal. Pintu terkunci. Baekhyun pun merogoh kantung jaket Chanyeol, tapi yang ditemukannya ponsel.

"Aishh..di mana si idiot ini menaruh kuncinya?"

Baekhyun terus merogoh setiap kantung maupun saku Chanyeol.

"Ini dia!" ucap Baekhyun saat menemukan kuncinya. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu dan membawa Chanyeol masuk, tidak lupa ia meletakkan dahulu belanjaannya. Lampu di kamar Chanyeol juga menyala otomatis sama seperti kamar milik Baekhyun.

"Astaga..." Baekhyun kaget saat melihat kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan. Penuh pecahan dan barang berhamburan kemana-mana, Baekhyun pun yang ingin melemparkan (?) Chanyeol ke ranjang mengurungkan niatnya. Memilih meletakkan Chanyeol di sofa, menata terlebih dahulu ranjang yang akan di tempati Chanyeol. Setelah selesai Baekhyun memindahkan Chanyeol ke ranjang. Baekhyun membereskan seluruh kamar Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan segera memasak makanan untuknya. Menyadari porsi yang dibuatnya terlalu banyak Baekhyun kembali ke kamar Chanyeol dan meletakkan masakannya kedalam kulkas Chanyeol tak lupa ia memberi catatan dan diletaknya di pintu kulkas Chanyeol. Berisikan.

'_Jangan lupa sarapan. Makanan ada di dalam kulkas. Panaskan terlebih dahulu di microwave. Jaga kesehatanmu!'_

Baekhyun pun kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya.

'_Bersih' _hanya itu yang terpikir di dalam pikirannya.

Chanyeol bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang membereskan kamarnya. Mungkin saja pelayan apartemen.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air putih. Saat melihat isi kulkas yang berbeda dari kemarin karena ada jajangmyeon di dalam kulkasnya.

"Perasaan kemarin tak ada ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi jajangmyeon.

Chanyeol menutup kembali kulkasnya dan menemukan catatan yang menempel di pintu kulkas.

"Jangan lupa sarapan. Makanan ada di dalam kulkas. Panaskan terlebih dahulu di microwave. Jaga kesehatanmu" Chanyeol membaca isi catatan itu.

"Siapa yang membawakan ini? Untuk siapa saja aku ucapkan terimakasih" monolog Chanyeol senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian Baekhyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol pacarnya. Tetapi bukannya berterimakasih, perlakuan Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bukan hanya menjadi berandalan di luar sekolah saja, Chanyeol mulai menjadi berandal di dalam sekolah juga. Dan Baekhyun kesal atas perbuatan Chanyeol yang selalu memukuli siswa seenak jidatnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Baekhyun melaksanakan tugas dari kepala sekolah.

-**Flashback on-**

"_Baekhyun, bisakah kau mengajari Chanyeol? Baik itu pelajaran maupun tingkah lakunya. Akhir-akhir ini kelakuannya benar-benar tak terkendali." Ucap kepala sekolah berwibawa.  
"Tapi saem. Bukankah ada Kyungsoo? Dia bahkan lebih pintar dariku"  
"Tidak Baekhyun. Aku tak mungkin memberinya tugas lagi. Ia masih menyelesaikan data yang aku berikan kemarin"_

"Jika kau belum siap untuk sekarang, kau boleh mengajarinya saat kau sudah siap"  
"Baiklah"

-**Flashback off**-

Kata-kata kepala sekolah terngiang di kepalanya saat ia berjalan menuju kantin. Untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan seperti yang dikatakan kepala sekolah, Chanyeol sedang menghabisi seorang siswa sekarang dan itu di depan teman-temannya sendiri. Aksi hajar-menghajar yang tak diketahui penyebabnya oleh Baekhyun berjalan lancar (?) di depan Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Lay karena tak ada satu pun siswa yang mau menolong anak itu. Bahkan teman-temannya tak ada yang berkutik sedikit pun. Dengan berlari Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

BUAGHH

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol sehingga si empu hanya bisa tersungkur akibat ulah Baekhyun.

"Pergilah.." perintah Baekhyun pada siswa yang menjadi korban pukul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya

DAKK

Suara kaki Baekhyun yang menginjak dada Chanyeol terdengar, sang korban hanya meringis kesakitan membuat mereka menjadi tontonan siswa di kantin. Chanyeol menepis kaki Baekhyun dari dadanya yang membuat jejak sepatu di seragamnya. Chanyeol segera berdiri.

BUAGHH

Chanyeol berhasil memukul pipi mulus Baekhyun membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah. Dengan ibu jarinya Baekhyun mengelap darah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah Baekhyun.  
"Berhenti melakukan ini dan singkirkan tanganmu" ucap Baekhyun menahan amarahnya.

Dengan kasar Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan membetulkan kerahnya.

"Ikut aku" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada datar.  
"Untuk apa? Itu tidak penting!" jawab Chanyeol  
"Ikut aku sekarang!" kali ini Baekhyun menekankan kalimatnya.  
"Tidak"  
"Ikut aku!"  
"Tidak"  
" Oke jika kau tak mau aku akn membawamu secara paksa"

Baekhyun menarik kerah Chanyeol. Menariknya, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menjalankan kaki panjangnya mengikuti Baekhyun. Walaupun tubuh Baekhyun mungil, tetapi ia benar-benar kuat menarik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melakukan perlawanan.

"Yakk lepaskan aku!" gertak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.  
"Tidak akan" "Kau harus tahu apa itu tata krama, PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Duduk!" perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat mereka berada di perpustakaan.  
"Di lantai? Yang benar saja."  
"Kau tak lihat, kita berada di antara rak-rak buku mana ada kursi, kalau mau ambil saja sendiri!"

Dengan helaan nafas panjang Chanyeol terpaksa mendudukkan pantat sexy-nya di lantai yang dingin. Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadwal kelas tambahanmu denganku ak―"

"Park _idiot_ Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun.

"YAKK"

"Makanya tatap lawan bicaramu saat ia berbicara hal yang penting"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, menyisakan kira-kira 2 inchi.

"memang ini penting?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah stoic.

Baekhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menulis catatan kecil yang berisi jadwal belajar―_khusus Chanyeol_.

"Ini jadwal untuk―"

_Chup_

Bibir mereka menyatu saat Baekhyun menoleh kembali, mendapati Chanyeol masih dalam posisinya. Badan Baekhyun seakan membeku dan matanya hanya bisa membulat saat Chanyeol mulai memberikan sedikit lumatan yang meraup seluruh bibir Baekhyun. Dan sayangnya Baekhyun tak melawan.

Chanyeol pun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Manis" ucap Chanyeol memasang wajah bak orang tak melakukan apapun.

"C-Chanyeol―"

"KYAAAAAA"

**To Be Continue..**

**ABSURD ga sih?**

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Mianhae..mianhae ga bisa nurutin untuk update bak Thunder-nya Chen #PLAKK...**** Sesese bener-benr ga bisa konsentrasi buat nih ff. sesese masih ngurusin soal kelulusan yang bener-bener bikin pusing gegara sesese dipanggil BK, bukan gegara bermasalah, tapi ada dokumen yang harus sesese selesein. Mianhae…**

**Untuk yang tanya siapa hyungnya Baekhyun udah kejawab nih, yang minta hyungnya suho mian ga bisa nurutin, sesese pikir memang suho tipe kakak yg baik tpi kaga pantes marah2 hehehe**

**Bocoran siapa V dan Jungkook itu musuhnya Baekhyun. Cukup itu saja..**

**Makasih semuanya atas kesediaan membaca atau me-review.**

**Hargai tulisan author ne? Review benar-benar penting buat author agar ada inspirasi masuk. **

**Kritik dan saran silahkan masukkan di kotak review….**


End file.
